Harry Potter and the Wizard of the North
by Kram Nebuer
Summary: Please Read and Review! Who is the wizard of the NOrth? Find out when Harry is on Christmas holiday at the Burrow and discovers that the Wizard of the North is none other than-
1. Winter Holiday

****

Harry Potter and the Wizard of the North

The winter sun began to set as Harry trudged through the freshly fallen snow in the front yard of the Weasley's estate. The Burrow never looked better: tall, proud, and unstable. Harry looked up at the crumbly old house and felt it to be his second home. The Dursley's house was definitely not a home. It was a prison.

"Hurry up Harry!" Ron, his best friend said from the door. "Mum thinks the snow is going to get worse!"

"I'm coming," Harry said, clutching Hedwig's cage. His trunk floated in front of him. Suddenly, Harry tripped over something, which had been hidden by the snow. Hedwig's cage opened and she screeched in discomfort. "You better not fly away or I'll never find you!" Hedwig obeyed and stayed put. The snow continued to fall gently and started to frost up Harry's glasses. Finally, he made it into the warm living room of the Burrow.

"Welcome back Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. "Where's Hermione?"

"Oh no, I forgot she was with us!" Ron said, rushing back out the door. Hermione was trudging through the snow with great difficulty, for she was trying to hold Crookshank's basket as well as drag her trunk along. 

"Thanks so much for all your help," Hermione said sarcastically. Ron ran through the deep snow and attempted to help heave the heavy trunk. Mr. Weasley, who was still in the Ministry car that brought the three back from Hogwarts, disapparated to return it.

"My goodness, Hermione. What have you got in here?"

"Professor McGonagal and Professor Lupin gave us loads of homework, remember?" Hermione said.

"It's meant to be done the night before it's due," Ron grunted as they continued trudging through the snow. "Harry, give us a hand!" Harry came to the doorway and pulled out his wand from his cloak.

"_Accio Trunk!_" Harry unwisely cried, and the trunk immediately flew to Harry, who was knocked down by the force of the trunk and stuck underneath the wait of it. Not only that, but Ron and Hermione had neglected to let go. They lay in a heap at the doorway.

"That was smart," Hermione said getting up as the boys chuckled. Hermione pulled her trunk into the living room. "Good evening Mrs. Weasley. Thank you ever so much for having us over this Christmas."

"My pleasure dear," Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a few more minutes. Best be wise to get freshened up. Ginny's upstairs, fixing your bed."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, climbing the stairway.

"Come on, Harry," Ron said. "I'll take you to our room. _Wingardium Leviosa!_" Ron said, floating his trunk up the steps. Harry did the same. They finally reached the very top or the stairway. 

"This is weird," Harry said. "Being someplace other than Hogwarts for Christmas."

"Yeah," Ron said. "I haven't been home for Christmas in years!" The two boys dropped their things on the floor and quickly changed their snowy clothes into dry ones and joined the others for dinner. Harry found that the whole Weasley family was present: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny.

"Nice to see you again Harry," Bill said, shaking his hand. 

"Wonderful performance at the Tri-Wizard tournament last year!" Charlie said as he greeted Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Dinner is served!" Mrs. Weasley called as pots and pans and dishes floated on to the table.

"Something's different," Hermione noticed, as she looked around.

"She's right Mum," Fred said, looking at the palatable dishes and smelling the wonderful odors of the many dishes that permeated throughout the kitchen. "This can't be your cooking!"

"Oh really, Fred!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's not that," Ron said, noticing himself. "Does the house seem bigger to anyone else?"

"Yes!" Charlie said.

"Your father did an enlargement charm on the house," Mrs. Weasley explained. "We had a dinner party in November for his Ministry friends. This small house couldn't hold them all, so he enlarged the house. It was mighty difficult though. First he had to get permission and then fill out the right papers, all for a dinner party! Then we had to move all the things we didn't want enlarged out of the house, which was a nightmare! My wand hand still hurts from that…"

"Well the party was a complete success," Percy added. "Mr. Cornwallis was very impressed with our display. Although he is head of International Magical Cooperation, he has spent most of his time with Muggles. Knows loads about them…They have the oddest ways and customs. Do you know many Muggles feel that Father Christmas isn't even real? Honestly, if it's not backed up by science, then they won't believe it." The Weasley's all laughed at this remark.

"Wait, Father Christmas is real?" Harry and Hermione both said together.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Ron said in complete surprise. "He's a famous Muggle loving wizard!"

"Wait, Father Christmas is real?" Harry and Hermione both said together again.

"Weren't you listening?" Ginny said.

"Does he really have reindeer and elves and all that?" Harry asked.

"Reindeer? Elves?" George chuckled. "Wow, Muggles are stupid."

"So who is the real Father Christmas?"

"We'll visit him tomorrow after breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said. "Now finish your dinners before it gets cold."

***

"Ron," Harry said as they climbed into their beds. "Do you really know Father Christmas?"

"Yup," Ron said, yawning. "Old family friend."

"That's amazing!" Harry said. "So what's he like?"

"Well, you can say he's like Dumbledore's twin who loves children," Ron sighed. He was nearly asleep when Harry interrupted again.

"If he doesn't have reindeer, how does he fly?"

"Harry, what a stupid question. How else do we fly?" Harry didn't understand. He stared at Ron's posters of the Chudley Cannons, Ron's favorite Quidditch team, and realized what he meant.

__

Of Course! Harry thought. "So how'd all this stuff about reindeer come about?"

"Muggles who can't use their eyes," Ron yawned. "Harry go to sleep…" Harry couldn't go to sleep. He had too much curiosity about Santa Claus and couldn't stand to not know now.

"So he really flies to all the children's houses in one night and makes all those toys and lives in the North Pole?"

"Yes, he's the wizard of the North, where else will he live?" Ron yawned again. "Now go back to sleep because I don't know if I could…fall…back…Zzzzzzzz…"

__

Corny? Cheesey? Worth continuing? Opinions and comments are much appreciated! Well, thanx for reading anyway!

Hey reader! See the "Submit Review " bar and "Go" button? Yeah, that's right. You want to click it and you know it! Please and Thank you!


	2. The North

__

Forgot to put this…Disclaimer: I am in now way affiliated with JK Rowling, Scholastic, Santa Claus or the WB. This story is purely fictional and intended for entertainment. There is no profit being made from this story. Any character resembling a real life person is purely coincidence and unintentional, unless otherwise noted.

****

Chapter 2: The North

"Everybody ready? Got your cloaks?" Mrs. Weasley asked her children the next morning at breakfast. "I already sent Mother Christmas an owl in advance."

"I'd love to come," Bill said, "but Father and I have to work."

"I'd like to see the ol' boys," Charlie said, grabbing his winter cloak off the rack. "I have to check up on Pepper anyway."

"We've got to show our latest products," Fred said, getting up from the table. George ran upstairs to get their box of jokes and prank things.

"We're ready," Hermione said. She, Harry, Ron, and Ginny got up and joined Mrs. Weasley at the fireplace.

"Is that everyone?"

"Wait for me!" Percy said, rushing down the staircase.

"What're you coming for?" George asked from behind him.

"I have my reasons and you have yours," Percy said. Mrs. Weasley passed around the Floo powder pot and everyone took a handful.

"Ron, you go first," she said. Ron stepped into the fireplace. He chucked the Floo powder into the flames and stepped into the green firelight.

"The North Pole!" Ron said loud and clear. With a whisk of green smoke, he was gone. Hermione followed suit and she was gone in a matter of seconds. Harry was apprehensive about traveling though the fireplace again. Last time he had before his second year, he got lost and ended up in a Dark Wizard's shop.

"Don't worry Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "Just say the destination loud and clear. The words aren't too difficult."

"The North Pole!" Harry said loud and clear. He felt like he was spinning extremely fast and he could feel himself being pulled away from the Weasley's fireplace. He saw numerous fireplaces on the way and saw two pairs of hands grab him out of the fire.

"We got you Harry!" Ron said, pulling him in. Soon after Harry arrived, Ginny, the twins, Charlie, Percy, and Mrs. Weasley appeared. They had arrived in a very warm and cozy living room. The mantelpiece of the fireplace was decked with evergreen garlands and holly and many stockings were hung over the fire. A large framed portrait of the Christmas patriarch and matriarch hung proudly over the mantelpiece. They both were standing tall and proud in front of a large snow covered wooden cottage. They were chatting and stopped to wave at the guests. There were large puffy red armchairs, a sofa covered with a Christmas quilt. The coffee table had a yellowing tablecloth, books entitled _The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus_, _The North Pole: A History_, _All About Dragons, _and a custom book, _The Real Life and Adventures of Santa Claus_. There were also picture frames holding pictures of other wizards, a mug half full of hot cocoa, a cup of candy canes, holly, and candles. Two Christmas trees stood on both sides of the fireplace, and the snow-frosted windows had beautiful red velvet draperies. It was very dark outside. A big armchair and ottoman sat at the corner of the room. Next to it was a fat book entitled, _The Big Book of Children, 1995_.

"Ahhhh! Welcome to the North Pole!" an old, kindly looking woman greeted as she entered the room.

"Mary, how good to see you!" Mrs. Weasley said, hugging her old friend. "Harry, Hermione, this is my old friend, Mary Christmas!"

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Hermione said politely.

"Are you really Mrs. Claus?" Harry asked, shaking her hand.

"Mrs. Claus, Mother Christmas, Mrs. Kringle…whatever you prefer," Mary said. "Kris, the Weasley's are here!"

"I'm coming," a jolly voice called back from the other room.

"Was that- that- Father Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"Why yes, unless I'm greatly mistaken," Mary replied with her merry chuckle. "My you Weasley boys have all grown! You've gotten so tall!" They all blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"We've got loads to show the house-elves," Fred and George said.

"Oh they're in the workshop. You know the way," Mary said, letting them go.

"Here, I'll show you around," Ron said to Harry and Hermione. They headed towards the swinging doors that led to the kitchen, but stopped when a tall man with a fluffy white beard blocked the way. He had a twinkle in his eye like Dumbledore's and he smiled as if he had just won a million Gold Galleons.

"Good Morning to you Ronald! Been a bit bad this year," he said, chuckling. Ron blushed slightly. "Ahhh, and you are Hermione, muggle-born…very good record…stopped believing at the age of…seven?" Hermione turned as red as Ron's hair.

"And Harry, how nice to meet you," Father Christmas said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Are you really Father Christmas?" Harry asked, still in disbelief.

"No, I'm Santa Claus, Kris Kringle, Papa Noel, Sinterklass, Saint Nicholas…ho-ho-ho, which ever you like," he said. "Now let me see…you've broken a lot of school rules, but generally you are a well-behaved, caring boy. No lumps of coal for you, Ho-ho-ho!"

"I reckon Dudley gets a lot?"

"Oh that Dudley. He doesn't even _deserve_ a lump of coal!" Father Christmas said with another laugh. He was a jolly old saint, in his long green robes with silver buttons.

"Are they awake yet?" Charlie asked Father Christmas.

"I think so, they'll be happy to see you, Charlie," Father said. "Noel was in a rather nasty mood the other day. She doesn't like snow, the old girl. You know where the stables are, right?" Charlie nodded and left the cottage. Hermione and Harry were still gaping at Father Christmas.

"Yes, it is me," he said, smiling. "I'm just as real as you!"

"But that means you must be…" Hermione finally said, counting on her fingers.

"Over 100 years old," Father Christmas said. "I've been around for quite some time." He went over to his old armchair and picked up _The Big Book of Children, 1995_. "These books get lighter every year…Santa sighs sadly and flips through the book…the three-year-olds list got 10 pages longer this year, but the eight-year-old list keeps getting shorter…can't imagine how it will be by the end of the millenium…"

"We'll leave you to your work," Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Percy, and Mary Christmas had already retreated to the kitchen.

"Oh you don't have to leave," Kris said. "But I trust that Ronald will show you around the grounds? The North Pole is rather magnificent…"

"Why thank you sir," Hermione said, bowing.

"Please Hermione dear, it's Kris…or Santa, or…anything but sir," Santa said, chuckling.

"Sorry sir…I mean Kris…I mean Mr. Kringle… I mean-" Ron pulled her out of the room and they left to tour the grounds. Though it was still quite dark, the kids could see their way around. They found they had just left a cozy little cottage. Next door was a small village square lighted with dark green lampposts with a slew of shops with names such as: Jingle's Bakery, Jangle's Owl post office, Jinkle's Boutique, Jimble's Café, Jongle's Pub, and Barnaby's Bookshop. There was also a weather house, a radio station, and a large bright red brick school, _Holly Bell School for the Future Elves and Toy Makers of the North_. Almost all the buildings had two doors: a large one for humans and a small one that came up to Harry's waistline. There were thousands and thousands of House Elves and funny squatty little men and women with sparkling eyes, rosy cheeks, and hair as white as the snow.

"How picturesque," Hermione said, gazing at the cozy little village and it's citizens, running around, preparing for Christmas.

"So there really are such things as Santa's Elves," Harry said, watching a particularly chubby little man wheel a cart of toys down the cobblestone, snow dusted street.

"That's not an elf," Ron explained. "These are the Blinkens."

"The what?" Hermione asked as a troop of Blinken carolers strolled by.

"The Blinkens. They lived here before Father Christmas came along. Then he made and agreement to build them a town if they let him stay. And this is them now. A lot of Muggles thought they were the Elves."

"What do they do?"

"At first they just enjoyed living in a town. Just recently, they started learning how to make toys. It's mainly the House Elves who do all the work." They continued walking through the village, the elves and Blinkens smiling at them as they passed. They reached the end of the street and found the very large, stone castle like Workshop. Next door was a giant stone stable barn.

"What's in that big stable barn?" Harry asked. "The Reindeer?"

"The Dragons," Ron said, leading the way.

"Dragons?" Hermione and Harry both said in disbelief.

"Yeah…you know, the ones that pull the sleigh…" Ron said, opening a door. Once inside, they found themselves amidst dragons, though they looked a little odd. They looked like a mix of a Dragon and a moose. These dragons were less bulky, smaller in size, and fancier than the ones Harry had seen before. There horns were more like branches, but there heads resembled a dragon's, just two sizes smaller. Their bodies resembled a hippogriff's, but they were covered in brown scales, but these scales were soft to the touch. They had thin, smooth wings and no claws on their feet.

"Are you sure these are dragons?" Hermione said, petting one that cooed softly.

"Yes," Charlie said as he emerged from the next stable over. "It's an old lost breed. The Arctic Dragon, also known as the _Prancenous Draconis_, is very different from the normal dragons I've worked with. These dragons have kind of furry scales to keep them warm from the Arctic winds and temperatures. They're less bulky so that they fly easier. The Arctic Dragon was known for it's ability to travel great distances without getting too tired."

"Why are they an 'old lost breed'?" Hermione asked.

"Many dark wizards used to catch them for their unique scales and for their horns," Charlie explained. He walked over to one of the pens and walked out a rather gruff looking Arctic Dragon. Faint red-orange flames blew out of his nose. His white horns were chipped and underneath were a glimmering gold. "Poor Pepper here got in a nasty fight with an ice grindylow. They owled for me last week when it happened." Harry was still gaping at these beautiful dragons.

"I can see how Muggles thought they were reindeer," Hermione said. "They don't really look like dragons from far away." Suddenly Pepper let out a horrible sneeze (or that's what it sounded like) and a burst of red hot flames jetted out. Almost twenty House Elves quickly sprinted over and dumped buckets of water over the poor dragon.

"He's got some cold, Charlie," Ron said, petting Pepper.

__

Disclaimer: Cheesier than the first chapter? Lol…got any ideas to happen in the North? Think the Dragons are too ridiculous? Oh well, please tell me your opinion, bad or good. Thank you very much for reading and have a Magical day!


End file.
